dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovers Dragon/@comment-28259418-20170210041919/@comment-28259418-20170210144040
Hay there 777Xenon. I have done my some of the homework you assigned. :) You are absolutely correct: The BC results for a L15 LOVERS is identical to L15 NEO YELLOW. (As far as I cared to scroll down each list that is.) I went to: http://dragon-story.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sylvandyr/The_math_behind_the_Battle_Arena & realized I had found this Page before. I realized I did not have the patience to produce the mental agility needed to juggle so many aspects & equations. So instead, I relied on my simple equation to analyze the statistical fighting potential of one dragon against all others instead of analyzing a single Battle of one dragon against another. Do any non sadistic math menches believe there is merit & possible revelation to my taking the time to use Sylvandyr's process to analyze say a L15 VALIANT? Note: I would need the maniacle math mench to do the work as well so I can check my results. :) """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Sylvandyr: Damage is calculated in the following manner: Your dragon's regular damage = 25 + (a random number between 0 and 8) Your dragon's critical damage = 60 + (a random number between 0 and 100) Enemy dragon's regular damage = 34 + (a random number between 0 and 15) Rolling a critical attack allows your dragon to deal its maximum damage for that attack. A critical max is derived from the crit bonus with the following formula: Critical max = floor (1000 * (1 - (1 - Crit bonus)^(1/3))) """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" If not, could someone do the math & show your work so I might understand? So what does Sylvandyr's Math tell us about the BC results for LOVERS, NEO YELLOW, & AIR? Because the BC results for LOVERS & NEO YELLOW are identical, it leads me to believe that Tarot & Valentine Types are truly Nulls & have no effect in Battle. Correct? Ultra Rare LOVERS & Rare NEO YELLOW are both UnBreedable. Does this mean that LOVERS is not given the 8 Rarity Points for being UR & instead gets only 3 Rarity Points for being UnBreedable? & NEO YELLOW is not given 1 Rarity Point for being Rare but also gets 3 Rarity Points for being UnBreedable? If this is correct it answers the last discrepancy as to why the BC results for L15's LOVERS & NEO YELLOW are identical. Now back to comparing & contrasting LOVERS & AIR. As seen in the annotated screen shot, against a L15 LOVERS there are only 3 Top Tier L15 dragons w/ the highest 75% chance @ a Critical Hit: GENTLE KNIGHT, KNIGHTMARE, & SPIRIT QUEEN. L15 AIR has those 3 dragons & 4 more: CIRCUIT, FLAMINGO, MASK NEON. According to Sylvandyr's Math, Common AIR receives no Rarity Points. Is this why AIR is vulnerable to more dragons than LOVERS who receives 3 Rarity Points for being UnBreedable? If this is correct, is this the answer to why the BC results differ between LOVERS & AIR? So I was wrong in my list of what is considered, by level of impact & importance, when analyzing dragons as Fighters. I had thought Breedability was it's own category & the least important when (according to Sylvandyr's Math) it actually falls under Rarity. Is this correct? 1) Type. 2) Level. 3) Rarity. If so, when considering which dragon to select for a Battle, Breedable Super Rare & Ultra Rare dragons will always have an advantage over all UnBreedable dragons which will always have an advantage over all Breedable Common & Rare dragons. How are the reports explained from Folks who use Commons Strategy to great effect? I know of some players who will use Commons, such as a L15 FIRE to win the majority of Tournament Battles - despite having in their arsenal hybrid champion types such as VALIANT & GLASSWING. Note: GLASSWING & RAINBOW SENTINEL are equal & statistically rank as the 2nd most powerful Fighters having an 85% - 90% advantage over 73% of dragons based on my old calculations. Thanks for your patience & congratulations on reaching this end. I appreciate those willing to help me find an understanding we can all live with & will keep me from clogging Wikia's Pages w/ questions. :)